


vivid

by loonacode



Series: sonatine. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonacode/pseuds/loonacode
Summary: in which jeon heejin realize she's growing up - and so is kim hyunjin.





	vivid

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys it's i, the worst and messiest fic author ever.  
> some of you might have come across this piece before as it's a shameless repost - it used to be a chapter of my now deleted drabble collection '알 수 없는 비밀; sonatine'. i decided to delete and repost all the chapters as solos cause it was bothering me the way it was before - it looked really messy to me? i'm sorry for this confusion. there won't be no more deleting and reposting from now on.
> 
> original publication date: 2017-07-10

By far, one of the things Hyunjin liked the most about Heejin was her deep brown, smooth hair. As they grew up together, Hyunjin was able to see it in many different ways, colors, cuts and styles. The long hairdo that cascaded by Heejin’s back, always perfectly done, from her debut days. The short cut she had a couple months later and even the experimental blonde hair the other girl had for just a few weeks until it got to difficult to manage – and Hyunjin thought they were all beautiful. Not because of the hair itself, but because of the girl whose hair belonged to; her beautiful Heejin.

From where she stood, Heejin could see the leaves falling outside her apartment’s window. She was sitting between Hyunjin’s legs while the other carelessly messed with her hair and whispered sweet nothings on her ear, her cold breath making her shiver – but she had no reason to complain. Sitting like that she could feel the other’s heartbeat against her back and almost every single inch of her body was touching hers – or almost doing so. The feel of being at peace/home from Hyunjin’s heartbeats and the electric shocks that still shook Heejin whenever they touched, even after all these years were too good to just go to waste over cold breathes and silly shivers.

“October is getting cold already, isn’t it?” Hyunjin mumbled, playing with a stroke of hair.

“I have you to keep me warm,” Heejin said without hesitation and Hyunjin chuckled, playfully pinching the other’s cheek “Ouch”

“You saw it coming the moment you said that” Heejin saw her stick out her tongue on the window’s reflection, and smiled sweetly at her. The years passed by one after one until decades had passed already; decades since they had met each other, two kids excited to discover the world and sign their hearts out, and Hyunjin never grow old of her bubbly yet foxy personality. They were now grown up women, no longer those hopeful and naïve girls they were on their late 10s.

“I did, of course. I know you too well”

She certainly did. Just with a look she could read the other’s mind almost perfectly. She knew Hyunjin was upset by the way she pulled her sleeves to cover her fingers; she knew something was most definitely wrong whenever she asked if the other wanted a bite of her food and she refused – but she also knew she was the happiest when all her blood flushed to her neck and cheeks and her eyes were brighter than the night sky full of stars. It worked both ways, of course. Hyunjin knew her other half was angry when all emotions drained out from her face and she just looked straight forward to nothingness, pretending nothing her mind was empty when a turmoil of thoughts wouldn’t let her sleep. It’s what comes when you spend most of your life with someone than not.

“Unfortunately” she said pulling out a hair from Heejin’s hair making the other flinch.

“Was that really necessary, Kim Hyunjin?”

“No, look! A grey hair,” Hyunjin stretched out her arm over Heejin’s shoulder, a long silver toned hair between her index and thumb.

“W-what?” Heejin almost choked on her own tongue, quickly grabbing it from Hyunjin’s hand, turned around to face the other, who had the brightest smile crowning her face. “Stop smiling! This isn’t funny” she frowned and Hyunjin’s smile got even bigger.

“This is your first? Your first grey hair. Heejinie?” Laughing, she tickled the other woman who sighed loudly. “Don’t be upset, c’mon”

‘This is just silly,’ Heejin thought, looking at how the hair floated in the wind entering the room through the open window. ‘Just now I was thinking about how time flew by quickly. Why am I so upset now that I have to face it?’ She always thought of herself as mature, and she did have to grown up quickly in order to be an idol. She sacrificed many of her teenage years experience for her group and she did not regret it, not even once. But now, looking that her youth was falling through her fingers like sand, she did wish things were just a little different…

“Heejin. Look at me”

“I am looking, silly”

“No. Look at me” and Heejin did.

She had never noticed how Hyunjin had marks around her eyes that got slightly drippier when compared to the 15 year old Hyunjin she had started her career with so long ago. Lines from smiling marked her cheeks and for the first time she noticed a grey hair here and there on Hyunjin’s head. She didn’t have all the aegyo sal bags under her eyes and her cheeks weren’t as full as they were before. Realizing how Hyunjin too had changed due to age made her lose air.

“I never noticed”

“I know,” Hyunjin smiled at the other woman, her slender fingers caressing her cheek lightly “We’re getting old, aren’t we?”

“There’s still so much I want to do, though” Hyunjin pinched her again, this time for real “Hey!”

“Don’t say it like that, Jeon Heejin. Look at yourself. You’re still at your prime” Heejin opened her lips to respond to the other’s statement, but was quickly sushed “You’re 35, you’re still and will always be gorgeous, clever, funny and my Heejin. What is there that you can’t do?”

“I can’t stay 10 minutes underwat- Hey! Stop pinching me!”

“Then stop being so pinchable. And stop being like that. You know what I meant, you fool” Hyunjin frowned at the other who giggled at how cute she looked at that very moment. In a slip of a second they were both laughing until they ran out of breathe and just kept staring at each other, the only noise to be heard being the falling leaves and the cat purring near the couch.

“We really grew up a lot, didn’t we, Hyunjin?” she fondly smiled at the other, her heart warm unlike the weather outside. All of the memories the two had together – trainee days, debuting, the first concert, the last comeback – were as vivid as they were on the day they were made. She could still hear the laughter, the sound of sneakers against the training room’s floor, the congratulations; could still feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and Haseul’s warm fingers drying her face, the cold rain against her body and the sunlight warming her soul. It was all there, all the precious memories she would never get tired of. And right in front the one who was there almost all the time.

“There’s still a lot of growing to do. It was the 20th anniversary just a couple days ago wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” the old melody came back to her mind “Yeah, it was”

“And your birthday is in a few days, too. Up to a celebration?” Hyunjin smirked, getting up with a jump, giving a hand to Heejin so she could get up too.

“What do you have in mind, miss?” she grabbed the hand right before her face with both of hers', using it as a support to get up quickly. Hyunjin lifted her chin with her free hand, caressing her face slightly, her eyes looking mischievous at the same time her smile looked so pure and innocent. That, for sure, was Heejin's favorite Hyunjin, because she knew she was onto something, something maybe reckless, maybe something they would regret in a couple hours. But at the same it could be something joyful, something wonderful, something rare. And Heejin was 100% up for any of those possibilities.

"We still have the whole world to conquer and reconquer, don't we? How does that sound? Wanna take over the world again?"


End file.
